Numbers of Love: A Naughty Nanbaka Fanfic
by Mr. Chump Time
Summary: The gang in Cell 13 feel the winds of love. If you're upset by gay sex, you shouldn't be reading about a prison... Rated M for good ol' yaoi.


Numbers of Love: A Naughty _Nanbaka_ Fanfic

Contrary to popular belief, incarceration provides exotic and adventurous opportunities for those willing enough to push the sacred boundaries of average life. The cellmates of Cell 13—for example—breached these fringes of the mundane everyday, almost as often as they breached their imprisonment via convoluted and amusing escapes. Despite their differences, the four cellmates constantly ground their supervisors to madness due to their capers. The prison merely served one thing to the four: their entertainment. The mighty Nanbaka Prison, reserved for the worst of the worst, boasted the best security in the world. The four cellmates pushed the security to the utmost limits nearly each day. Their actions lead top prison supervisors to wonder if pairing the four best escapists in the same cell was the best choice.

A particular evening raised eyebrows with a warm, southern wind blowing across the prison, a result of a massive front moving in. As heavily armed guards patrolled the walls, the cellmates in Cell 13 felt the gusts blow through their window—so rudely left open—across their blanket-wrapped bodies. A slender and to some attractive cellmate, Jyugo, woke with the breeze and sat up to inspect the window. His black hair flowed with the wind while his heterochromatic eyes sparkled beautifully. The stars shone through in the pale moonlight, illuminating the room with a white light. A pleasant evening for a romantic encounter, one might assume. If it only were not for cellmates, he might have had a chance to go on a stroll through security. Upset about waking the others, he sat silent, gazing at the stars.

"Something bothering you?" a voice whispered behind him. He turned his head to see his long-haired and dashing cellmate, Uno. The two held a tight bond only prisoners shared, along with a mutual respect for their mastery of escape. Usually braiding his long hair, it flowed in the night, silky and soft to the touch, even though it got in his bedmates' mouths at times. Blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight, and Jyugo could not help noticing how his skin looked aggressively soft.

"Oh, the wind woke me up," Jyugo replied, shrugging off the thought of brushing his hand against Uno's cheek.

"It's a little breezy out there, isn't it?" Uno rolled on his side and leaned on his arm, oddly seductively, "Want to go on a walk outside for a bit?"

Pondering for a moment, he responded, "No, I don't want to wake Nico or Rock."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound like you at all," he scooted over to his friend and sat next to him, pondering the stars, "Sure looks beautiful out there," he mentioned.

"I guess," Jyugo feigned his fondness for the evening sky as disinterest. However his eyes led him astray in wonderment. Both sleek and sensitive, Jyugo hid his past and his emotions often from his cellmates, although they all grew fond of him and knew his inner turmoil and vulnerability under a strong facade. Often Uno caught a glimpse of him in the yard, in the bath, or cracking a lock. His tender hair flopped down on his face, and with his trim and fit physique under his tight, striped bodysuit could bring anyone to a good, long look. Also, he had such a tight ass that Uno secretly dreamed of giving good pinch.

"I know you hide yourself to us," Uno inched closer, feeling the warm breeze in the moonlight, "But I want you to know we appreciate you here with us."

Jyugo looked down and turned with a bright smile. The room lit with that smile. He turned to see the moon pass in the sky, "I guess the moonlight is nice, isn't it?" he scooted closer to his friend until their thighs touched. He reached over and stroked Uno's long hair, flowing over his shoulders, "How do you keep this so soft?" he led his lips to Uno's masculine face

"Lots and lots of…" he leaned closer, "… _love_."

The two met their lips in a passionate kiss. Both of them went for it with heavy passion, and neither recoiled—it was prison, after all.

"Jyugo, I know you can break out of any lock," Uno began, "But can you break the chains of my heart?"

"…Did that line work on girls on the outside?"

"Hey, I'd been waiting a long time for that one!"

Hearts raced as the two passionately gave into their secret desires. With each and every kiss, the two removed their clothes until they knelt stark naked in embrace. Their tongues met and pressed against each other, dripping wet as they separated lips. Hands touching their supple, tight bodies, running their fingers over smooth, chiseled muscles. Their stiff manhoods rubbed and stroked together, and Uno moved his hands down to give the two some well-needed frottage.

"Let me know if I go too rough," Uno whispered.

"I trust you," Jyugo moaned. The two dripped hot love with each loving stroke, shivering and quaking as they grew closer to orgasmic bliss. Hands became heavier and soon they could not wait any longer. Jyugo laid down on his mattress, open arms and legs, "I'm ready for you," he beckoned.

Uno crawled over him, "I'm going to top, I thought you should know," he mentioned while rubbing his shaft.

"Oh, that's what I want, baby," Jyugo lustily approved. With relaxation, Uno entered Jyugo's sacred starfish hole. He was bigger than he looked, yet Jyugo did not flinch, he felt his orifice expand and cling to the girth of his member. Uno was a gentle lover, and Jyugo knew this well; he started slow and gained more speed with satisfied reactions from his gorgeous bottom. Jyugo wrapped his arms and legs around his partner, feeling each quiver, thrust and throb from the experienced partner.

With a heave, Uno rolled over and pulled Jyugo on top and let him ride his powerful rod. He grabbed Jyugo's tight rear and gripped his cute cheeks as he bounced up and down. The two giggled and kissed as the made passionate love even further. Jyugo's stiff and dripping rod wiggled and bounced around, smacking their stomachs in the passion. Their sweat glistened and sparkled in the moonlight while Uno thrust into Jyugo's bouncing down, smacking his package against his fit buns, "You're so tight," Uno remarked, "Such a hot little asshole for your hot body."

Jyugo smiled, "Yeah? I hope you and your big old dick like it," he replied, "C'mon, I want you deeper inside me…"

"Your wish is my command, baby," Uno rolled on top again, cruising to push himself even deeper to his sack. The two held each other tight, and stared longingly into each other's eyes. Lost in Jyugo's love, Uno sighed, "Jyugo, oh Jyugo…" his hips thrusting him deeper and deeper inside.

"Come deep in me Uno," Jyugo moaned, heavy with sex, "I want to feel you come inside me."

"I want to stare into your eyes as you come," Uno replied.

"I'm almost…" Jyugo shot his load onto his and his partner's stomach, spraying them with several month's worth of climax. After all, escaping every day took up valuable prison masturbation time. Then, it was Uno's turn, shoving himself up in Jyugo's precious hole and blowing his top deep inside, dripping hot come from Jyugo's horny hole. Not as much as Jyugo's mighty come however; he hid his well-cherished prison masturbation time from the others more often. Jyugo sighed in relief and exited, dripping with their fluids up in his orifice.

A warm flood flowed over the two lovers, as the melted in each other's arms. with his ever-cocky swagger, Uno asked, "So was it good?"

"It was 'aight," Jyugo replied.

" _Are you kidding me?_ " Uno responded, despondent while Jyugo chuckled to himself.

"I'm kidding, You know me." He knew that Uno knew he was satisfied with the love.

"Of course I do, lovely," The wind grew a little colder, and they curled up under Jyugo's blankets and drifted into a blissful sleep.

Meanwhile, Nico and Rock were awoken by the passionate lovers a tad earlier. Nico had a habit of rolling over to the warmest thing next to him each night for cuddles, either Uno or Rock, and that fateful evening it happened to be the latter. He opened his bright and girly eyes to see Uno and Jyugo going at it with a gayness only to be exceeded by the volleyball scene in _Top Gun._ His breath shortened and his body got exited. Normally, the drugs would kill his libido at any rate, however seeing Uno and Jyugo's bodies pressed against each other, throbbing and dripping with sweat and fluid gave him an instant erection. He massaged himself in anticipation, and he fingered his taint to give himself a little extra pleasure, something he learned early on in his life in prison. In a lazy slumber, Rock awoke, perplexed by the strange noises emitting from his cellmates, "What's happening…?" he asked Nico, normally cuddled up against his body. He awoke to a horny little hottie stroking himself off while rubbing his backside with a hot, gay fervor.

"Rock," he moaned, "I'm so horny right now!"

"Wh…" he stammered before being tackled by the effeminate and adorably cute cellmate the author has a massive weeb crush on, "What is all of this?"

"Every night I feel your dick on my back and I want to feel it _inside me_ ," he pleaded, "I can't ever get up with my meds, but now I'm finally ready!"

"Are you…" he replied, "Are you sure about this?"

He beamed, "Yes! Let's make love!" He nuzzled his green hair in Rock's face. Removing his orange jumpsuit and revealed his cute little stiff rod, he lustily whispered "Let's make love," he scooted his adorable posterior up to Rock's face. Nico's tight little rear end pressed up against his nose, to which Rock obliged with a quick kiss. Nico recoiled in pleasure and puckered his starfish in approval. Wrapping his burly hands around the hot little cheeks, Rock kissed and thrust his tongue into Nico's sacred hole. Squirming and shivering in excitement, Nico nearly climaxed at the mere feel of Rock's hot mouth up against his precious posterior. A hairy hand reached around and touched the tip of his little head, giving it a touch with a tremble. Rock gave a light and nice reach-around to his bottom partner, who grabbed his head and pressed it into his anus.

"Oooh," Nico cried in his cute little voice, "I need you in me," he scooted down to his partner's crotch.

Nervous of hurting his sweet little cinnamon bun of a cellmate's posterior, Rock began with a slow start, revealing his massive package, hard from sleeping, and rubbed it on Nico's tight cheeks.

"I'm ready," Nico sighed, masturbating himself while feeling his fit and trim cellmate's massive manhood between his hot little buns. With a grunt, Rock plunged his massive rod inside Nico's lovely pucker, soft and sweet like a buttered bun full of warmth. He had not had a real relationship in years, unlike Uno, and could count on his hands the times he made love to another human being. Rather than love, he buried his emotions in food, which did not do wonders for his caloric intake causing excessive working out.

Even so, Nico's tight little love hole satisfied him something he had not gained in years. No amount of eating could compare to the mighty ecstasy of anal sex with a hot twink like Nico. His package slapped against Nico's tight taint, causing him to yelp out in ecstasy with each subtle tap. Rock's loving hand once returned to pleasure his joystick through the ride.

Pounding away at Nico, the two increased their rapidity, "Fuck me," Nico cried in heated passion, "Fuck me like you love me, Rock!"

"I…" Rock groaned within pumps, hot and tight from his partner's hole sucking him into the mighty puckered orifice, "I _do_ love you, Nico!" and Rock exploded deep inside the lovely Nico. With a pant, he noticed his passionate lover did not come yet, and he pulled his twink to his face and began sucking his hard manhood.

"Oh! Rock…" Nico squealed, "I'm going to come!" and he shot his load into Rock's open maw, hungry for his little lover's nectar. In sweat and fluid, the two collapsed and cuddled for the rest of the night, happy in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Hajime stepped by wearing an alternate uniform, "What the _fuck?_ " he cried as he saw the group sprawled out in post-coital afterglow. All four appeared in the nude, coated in dried semen.

Lazily, Nico sighed and laughed, "Good morning, Hajime!" he shivered and giggled.

"Was last night as good for you as it was for us?" Uno asked with a sleepy but smug grin.

"That's for you to decide, chump," Hajime responded, flipping through his notes on a crusty clipboard, "I came by to inform my _favorite_ cell that I'm being promoted."

" _Promoted?_ " the four rushed to the cell door, still nude.

"Momoko was relieved of her duties earlier this week," he replied, "If you didn't know."

"Sexual harassment?" Jyugo asked.

"No, gross mismanagement."

"Oh, that's rough," Rock commented.

" _However,_ now that Momoko is living with _me,_ " Hajime grimaced, " _I'm the new warden of Nanba Prison!_ "

" _What?_ " the four shouted in unison.

"And the new Supervisor of Cell Block 13 is…" he stepped back to reveal their worst nightmare.

" _Good morning Cell 13!_ " Yamato shouted while summersaulting, ending with a salute to Hajime, "Reporting for duty as supervisor of Cell Block 13!"

" _Oh no!"_

The morning concluded with the inmates of Cell 13 conducting their now-daily morning physical exercise stark nude, coated in semen, in front of all the other cell blocks.


End file.
